HARD
by cavelya
Summary: Kejam saja, tidak dapat menggambarkan dirimu. [SASUSAKU]
1. one

HARD

By Cavelya

Rate : M

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke — Haruno Sakura

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, 25

Summary :

"Kau bagaikan Hades, kejam saja tidak dapat menggambakan dirimu, meski hatimu untukku."

.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

HAPPY READING!

 _2 weeks ago_ (London)

.

Hinata mengulurkan minuman yang ada di tangannya dengan sungkan. Wajahnya yang sama merahnya dengan baju yang dia kenakan terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat. "Ini terakhir dan jangan minum lagi, Haruno sakura!"

"Gomen, Hime… _hai-hai_ ," kekeh Sakura. Matanya berbinar-binar saat minuman itu telah berada di genggamannya. Hinata hanya mendesah kesal sebelum berbalik menuju ke sebuah sofa tak jauh dari Sakura.

Sakura mengamati gerak geriknya dengan senyum mengembang hampir mengejek. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak mencoba terlalu jauh, Hinata."

Sakura terkekeh ringan, lalu meneguk banyak minumannya. Tidak ada yang sekuat dia ketika menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman keras.

Setelah tiga menit, ia beranjak dari duduknya ingin mencari Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Tetapi seseorang telah mencegahnya, menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Sakura menahan nafas tertahan setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Senpai," kata Sakura sembari melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang Sasori.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Sasori."

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasori tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya seringainya menari-nari pada senyum palsu yang dia buat sementara Sakura tidak tahu akan hal itu. Wanita cantik itu sibuk mencari Hinata dan ingin mengajaknya pulang, ia tidak ingin berdua dengan Sasori yang rumornya memiliki reputasi buruk kepada wanita. Sejak ia debut menjadi penyanyi baru dan mendapatkan Hinata sebagai managernya, perempuan tomboy itu sering kali memperingatinya.

Dan Sakura bergidik, tidak. Ia tidak mau menjadi salah satunya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sasori. Membuat Sakura kembali fokus kepada pria itu.

"Ya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seorang wanita?" tanyanya kembali.

Sakura tersenyum mempesona, berpura-pura tentu saja. "Dia pria." Ia berharap Sasori berhenti bertanya dan pergi setelah ini. "Teman kencanku," dustanya lagi.

Namun hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang terlihat dari mata Sakura membuat wanita itu terkesiap kecil yang segera ia sembunyikan. Mungkinkah Sasori tahu aku berbohong? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Kurasa ada baiknya jika kita berdua mengobrol sebentar sebelum kekasihmu datang, bagaimana cantik?"

Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal, "Tidak perlu, Dia sedikit… pemarah dan arogan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia salah paham tentangmu."

Dalam hati Sakura merasakan ia ingin di tenggelamkan pada kursi bar saja karena jika pria ini tetap saja bandel, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya, kalah. "Oke, terserah padamu sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Tapi biarkan aku membelikanmu minuman lagi. Lihat tidak ada lagi air pada gelasmu." Lalu Sasori segera meminta Bartender menyiapkan pesanannya tanpa persetujuan Sakura.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura, mengalah. Lebih baik dari pada ia akan terus-menerus di cecar pertanyaan olehnya. Dan saat keheningan terjadi pada keduanya sementara musik di ujung sana telah berubah semakin menghentak, lagi-lagi ia mencuri kesempatan untuk mengamati sekitar.

"Ini, minumlah."

Sakura segera menerimanya, ia mengangkat minuman itu ke udara. "Apa ini gin?"

Sasori tersenyum manis. "Bukan, sebut saja early British libations, wiski yang di campur dengan kismis, jahe dan jeruk yang disebut London's Golden Age. Dan ini adalah minuman khas Inggris, cobalah."

Dengan ragu Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya pada bibir gelas, matanya tak pernah lepas memandang Sasori.

Sasori terkekeh sebentar, "Apa kau takut meminumnya? Aku bersumpah tidak memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu."

Sakura tersenyum polos sembari bergerak gugup. "Aku hanya…"

"Oke, aku tahu. Jika itu yang ada di fikiranmu. Berikan minuman itu kepadaku, kita tukar dengan milikku."

Sakura mengambilnya, irisnya tak tahan untuk tidak mengawasi Sasori yang sudah menenggak banyak dari gelas itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasori menunjukkan kelasnya yang kosong. "See, tidak ada apapun."

Tanpa ragu Sakura mulai meminumnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian tersenyum manis dengan rona di pipinya. "Ini Nikmat."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eum.." gumam Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti entah kenapa keduanya menikmati waktunya dengan berbicara santai.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari;yang artinya sudah setengah jam ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Sasori.

wanita itu terkesiap kecil saat irisnya tanpa sengaja memandang arlogi di tangan kirinya. "Aku harus pergi.. Aku harus mencari Oh—" Dengan terburu-buru wanita itu berdiri dengan kalimat cepat yang ia ucapakan namun tubuhnya oleng hampir jatuh.

"Hati-hati, luv." sela seseorang. Membuat Sakura menengadah. Pria itu menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Sakura hingga wanita itu tersentak kaget sekian kalinya. "Duduklah kembali, Aku rasa belum terlambat datang."

Sakura diam-diam mengambil nafas banyak, karena sentuhan lembut pria ini tidak berhenti pada pinggangnya. Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya terdiam kaku hingga tanpa ia sadari sudah duduk di kursinya lagi karena sosok itu telah membantunya.

Sakura masih saja memandangi sosok itu, melihat penuh puja wajah tampan di depannya. Rahangnya tegas sama dengan kilau matanya yang menunjukkan aura dominan, Sakura suka bagaimana cara dia berkuasa atas dirinya. Di lihat dari bagaimana pria tinggi ini merangkulnya mesra dengan tangannya yang berotot dan besar itu. Dan bibirnya yang…

Dengan cepat Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya tapi tidak sejalan dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang sudah memeluk pria ini.

"Cherry, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pria tinggi itu, Sasuke. Sedang irisnya tidak melepaskan perhatiannya ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang saat ini menegang.

Alis Sasuke terangkat pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Membuat wanita cantik itu menengadah dengan tatapan sayunya sebelum kembali bersandar pada dadanya. Sialan, Sasuke berdesis tajam.

Mengabaikan ereksinya, Sasuke tersenyum dingin ke arah Sasori. "Tidak bisa menahan diri,huh?"

Mata Sasori menyipit, "Apa maksudmu!"

Sakura kini melihat keduanya bergantian. Ketegangan benar-benar terasa. Dengan lembut Sakura mengusap lengan Sasuke. Dan ini sungguh di luar dugaan Sakura, seharusnya ia sedang berakting. Tapi persetan dengan itu!

"Pria ini hanya menemaniku minum, berhentilah memarahinya. Bawa aku pulang Sasuke.. Aku pusing." ucapnya tanpa berdusta. Sakura benar-benar pusing entah kenapa. Seluruh badannya memanas dan ia takut ini efek karena ia terlalu banyak minum.

"Sasuke… Ayolah. Kita pergi dari sini. Disini panas sekali…" racaunya. Dan Sasuke akhirnya mulai mengangkat tubuh sintal itu ke dalam gendongan, merengkuh tubuh itu lebih erat pada tubuhnya, berusaha menghalau racauan Sakura agar tak terdengar oleh Sasori. Wanita manis dalam gendongannya itu meringkuk masuk ke tengkuk lehernya.

Sasuke mendesis ketika melewati Sasori yang wajahnya kian memucat, "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

...

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan segera saat tubuh Sakura telah berbaring nyaman pada kursi mobil. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya penuh hasrat sambil membelai lembut pipi halus wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita mempesona itu setengah terpejam, tubuhnya yang terkulai pasrah karena gairah melingkupi berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang terus saja menggumam meminta di lepaskan. "Ku mohon Tuan, biarkan aku pergi dan mencari temanku."

Mata Sasuke berkilat bengis, wanita itu tidak akan bisa lari karena Sasuke telah memerangkap diantara tubuhnya. Ia menunduk lantas mencumbui bibir Sakura brutal, Sasuke marah karena tidak ada balasan apapun dari ciumannya akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah wanita itu hingga ia merasakan sedikit darah pada cumbuannya. Wanita itu mengerang dan Sasuke menyeringai setan sambil memasukan lidah ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura meronta mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke agar menjauh, itu berhasil tetapi tidak berlangsung lama karena pria itu segera memagut bibirnya kembali. Sasuke semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sesuatu yang keras bisa Sakura rasakan diantara kedua kakinya.

Sakura melenguh dengan mata terpejam dan lagi-lagi seringai Sasuke menari-nari melihat tubuh Sakura menggeliat dalam kuasanya. Begitu erotis semakin membangkitkan nafsunya yang kini hanya dapat di bangkitkan olehnya.

"Katakan kau menginginkannya luv," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura dengan suara rendah membuat Sakura merinding dan semakin menggeliatkan badannya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura gila, seharusnya ia tidak melanjutkan ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti matanya, yang dia inginkan adalah sentuhan lembut Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Nggh…" erangan Sakura membuat Sasuke mulai tidak sabar, dengan brutal ia merobek blouse milik Sakura. Pakaian wanita itu terbuka hanya meninggalkan bra bertali yang menutupi dadanya.

"Cantik sekali," desah Sasuke. Mulai membuka kaitan branya. Setelah lepas dia menyentuh puncak payudara Sakura dengan jemarinya sebelum meremasnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke merasakan kelembutan payudara wanita itu, mengeksplor daerah sekitar dadanya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin akan berwarna keunguan beberapa jam kemudian.

Kini lidah sexy Sasuke mulai turun ke perut datar Sakura, menciumnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil sedang kedua tangan Sasuke mulai membuka jeans putih Sakura. Menariknya hanya setengah paha dengan dirinya mulai membuka celananya sendiri.

Hal itu membuat Sakura mulai merasakan kewarasannya. Dengan sisa tenaganya kedua kaki Sakura menendang Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. "Hentika—Ngggh.." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sasuke sudah menindihnya lagi. Melumatnya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Tangannya kini menyelusup ke dalam celana dalam Sakura dan menyentuh vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Ahkk!" rintihan kenikmatan itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke senang. Pria itu kini menegakan tubuhnya, lantas mengeluarkan kejantanannya di antara vagina Sakura.

Menggesekannya disana, membuat Sasuke menggeram tanpa sadar. Jiwanya yang kelam memprovokasi agar cepat memasukan ereksinya ke milik Sakura. Tetapi ketika melihat Sakura kembali pasrah dan berbicara dengan menahan tangis. Sasuke mulai terheran-heran.

Wanita ini melakukan pengendalian diri yang baik padahal ia tahu Sakura meminum hampir seluruh dari gelas berisi perangsang.

"Jangan lakukan apapun kepadaku, ku mohon. Aku sudah bertunangan!"

Setelah ucapan itu gairahnya meredup seketika. Pria itu menyugar rambutnya kebelakang dengan berdesis menakutkan. Ini lucu sekali, tidak ada wanita yang menolaknya meski bahkan ia memiliki suami pun. Hanya tunangan dan wanita cantik ini begitu menjaganya.

Tanpa ia sadari seringainya mulai tampak di bibir tipisnya. Seperti ucapannya pada Sasori beberapa yang lalu, Sakura; wanita ini akan menjadi miliknya. Dan ia tidak sabar merebutnya dari pria tunangannya.

Seraya melepaskan kemeja hitam di tubuhnya ia menyelimuti tubuh setengah telanjang itu. Membiarkan si wanita tersiksa karena kelakuannya menolak Sasuke. Tapi tidak akan lama, ia akan membawa Sakura ke ranjang dalam keadaan wanita itu menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

TBC

CV NOTE: RePUBLIS (cr: FioneMaple)


	2. two

_—Continuation Ch 01_

 _Uchiha Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya ketika rombongan penuh protokol datang ke dalam Manor. Pemimpin rombongan itu adalah ayahnya, yang saat ini tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara Iris Sasuke terfokus ketika melihat Sasori berjalan di antara mereka._

 _Akasuna Sasori._

 _Sasuke melihatnya dengan kemarahan yang nyaris tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Kau tidak seharusnya disini._

 _Fugaku tersenyum maklum lantas menepuk-nepuk dada Sasuke. "Sudahlah Nak, Otousan yang membawanya ikut serta."_

 _"Hn, Baiklah." ucap Sasuke dengan memberikan senyuman yang membuat Sasori masih mengingat kejadian semalam dan kebenciannya semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Setelah mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk, ia mulai memanggil seorang butler, berbicara kepadanya. Baru kemudian dia duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna hitam lekat dan menunggu maksud kedatangan mereka._

 _"Kau terlihat senang tadi, Sasuke. Apa terjadi sesuatu."_ _Saat pertanyaan itu di ajukan, bibir Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia memang sedang senang hari ini._

 _"Sesuatu yang baik terjadi semalam," kata Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Sasori yang semakin kaku di seberang meja._

 _Fugaku tersenyum lebar dan menggunakan moment itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting bagi Sasuke. "Kalau begitu Sasuke, Apa kau masih mengingat pesan Mikoto sebelum meninggal?"_

 _Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan kini menegakan bahunya. "Apa kau masih mengingat Ibuku disaat kau memiliki wanita lain?"_

 _Fugaku terdiam, terkejut oleh kemarahan Sasuke. Dua orang yang duduk di samping Fugaku bahkan dapat merasakan emosi dari kalimat itu._

 _"Lupakan itu dan katakan kau masih mengingatnya!"_

 _"Kau memintaku untuk melupakan perbuatanmu begitu saja!" desis Sasuke._

 _"Kau—"_

 _"Aww!" pekik seseorang dari lantai atas. Suaranya menggema dalam Manor milik Sasuke ini._

 _"Siapa itu?" tanya Fugaku. Mata musangnya berkilat tidak suka karena yang ia dengar adalah suara wanita. "Kau membawa wanita ke Manormu? Jadi kau melupakan amanat Ibumu, Sasuke!"_

 _"Bukan urusanmu, Otousan." koreksinya._

 _Wajah Fugaku memucat sama dengan Sasori yang bergerak gelisah. Hanya satu orang yang duduk di samping Fugaku saja yang terlihat marah._

 _Sasuke mengabaikannya, yang ia lakukan adalah bangkit lalu menengadah ke arah lantai dua manornya. "Sepertinya dia sudah selesai." Ia lalu melangkah menuju ke arah anak tangga dengan bergumam. "Jika kalian tidak ada keperluan lainnya silahkan pulang, atau kalian ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihku?"_

 _Ketika Sasuke tidak terlihat dalam pandangan lagi, Fugaku memijat keningnya yang mulai pening. "Maafkan aku Tuan Haruno."_

 _Tuan Haruno bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata dengan desah berat. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sebaiknya batalkan sem—"_

 _"Otousan!" pekik sosok wanita dari atas anak tangga._ _Wanita cantik itu menggunakan gaun polos berwarna pastel yang mencapai lututnya. Berlari menuruni anak tangga tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua kaki jenjangnya berbalut heels tinggi._

 _Bahkan bahu Sasuke menegang tanpa ia sadari hingga mengambil nafas lega saat wanita energik itu sudah memeluk tubuh pria tua yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali jika ia adalah Ayah dari si wanita._

 _Dari arah tangga ia kini berbalik menatap Sasori, Ia terlihat benar-benar bingung, tapi Sasuke sepenuhnya mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja, seringai iblisnya tanpa alasan keluar._

 _Bukankah akan bagus jika ia berpura-pura mengerti situasinya._

 _"Bagaimana Otousan? Suka dengan pertunjukanku?" kata Sasuke setelah turun dari anak tangga._

 _Fugaku menaikan alis dan mengangguk dengan desah nafas lega. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak awal jika kalian sudah saling mengenal, bahkan kalian sudah tinggal bersama."_

 _"Apa maksud anda?"_ _Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, melingkari tubuhnya dengan tangan kekar yang semalam penuh melingkupinya dalam dekapan._ _Sakura menunduk melihat melihat dirinya sendiri._

 _Tangan kekar milik Sasuke seolah mengungkungnya pada sebuah keprotektifan. Ia tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona merah._ _"Luv, mereka sedang membicarakan kita." kata Sasuke._

 _Mata Sakura mengerjap."Apa?"_

 _"Sepertinya kau belum mengerti juga, Sakura. Watashi no musuko, Sasuke wa anata no fiansedesu."_

 _Manik emerald Sakura membulat oleh keterkejutan. "Benarkah? Maka dari itu semalam kau..!"_

 _"Semalam apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Tuan Haruno yang sudah sangat bosan melihat drama yang di buat anaknya._

 _Selama seperkian detik, mulut Sakura menutup dengan pipi semakin merona. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan kacau_.

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Fugaku memandangi mereka dan tersenyum puas. Hanya satu orang saja yang terlihat tidak senang di balut rasa gelisah._

 _Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Ia melihatnya selalu. Kini seperti bajingan arogan ia melangkah untuk duduk di samping Sasori. Fugaku yang melihatnya tersenyum karena yang ia tahu Sasuke sudah memaafkan saudara tirinya itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang anaknya ucapkan pada Sasori._

 _"Sudah ku katakan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Dan jika sampai terjadi lagi, kau dan Ibumu tidak akan selamat, brother."_

HARD

By Cavelya

Rate : M

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, 25

Summary :

"Kau bagaikan Hades, kejam saja tidak dapat menggambakan dirimu, meski hatimu untukku."

.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

After the incident

 **Japan**

Pagi ini Sasuke akan menjemput orang di bandara. Dia wanita, wanita cantik yang selama ini menolak untuk tidur dengannya terbilang dua minggu setelah insiden yang pagi ini dia ingat kembali dan hampir selama itu Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membawa wanita itu ke ranjang.

Hal itu di karenakan sumpah kolot untuk tidak merusak kesuciannya sebelum mereka menikah.

Dan jika tiga bulan ini terlewati dengan baik, Sasuke akan menggahinya secepat yang dia bisa.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam berkilat penuh gairah ketika wanita yang dia tunggu berjalan keluar. orang-orang yang mengerubunginya rata-rata adalah laki-laki muda. Tapi tak ada yang berani menggapai karena sebelas bodyguard agensi di tambah enam bodyguard milik Sasuke melindunginya.

Fans laki-laki itu hanya menyapa dan mencoba mengambil gambar wanita itu yang nampak cerah sekali hari ini. Kulitnya mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, rambut merah mudanya yang tertiup angin menambah kesan cantik.

Tapi betapa menyedihkannya mereka karena wanita itu hanya milik Sasuke. Haruno Sakura milik Sasuke.

"Milikku," katanya posesif. Tanpa basa-basi ia berjalan ke arah Sakura. Membelah lautan manusia yang sudah menyingkir dengan segera. Sepertinya Bodyguard miliknya bekerja dengan baik.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum saat perhatian Sakura akhirnya mendarat ke arahnya.

"Hai, Cherry."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, si cantik itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan berlari. Memeluk tubuh jangkung Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku lelah sekali," adunya lirih.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pulang," balas Sasuke. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura penuh kasih.

Mereka terlarut dalam momentumnya sendiri tanpa sadar jika wartawan maupun fans Sakura telah mengabadikan mereka dan keadaan tiba-tiba tak terkendali. Saling dorong mendorong hanya karena ingin melihat jelas mereka.

Sasuke mendesis.

Ia mulai mengatakan kepada para bodyguardnya untuk tetap menjaga mereka. Sementara Sasuke telah berjalan menjauhi kericuhan yang dia buat di belakang.

"Mereka gila," seru Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh kecil sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh pria tampan ini. "Kau itu seperti tidak tahu saja mereka."

Kali ini Sasuke mendengus. Memilih diam saat Sakura telah duduk di mobilnya yang ia akan kendarai sendiri. Setelah memastikan Sakura dalam keadaan aman dan nyaman, pria itu dengan segera menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya.

Sasuke langsung duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Baru pria itu menjalankan mobil meninggalkan bandara.

"Mereka benar-benar menakutkan," ujar Sakura. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari kenyamanan lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah tubuh Sakura, diam-diam Sakura mengikuti arah mata Sasuke baru saat itu dia tahu. "Sialan."

Sakura buru-buru menyilangkan tangannya kearah dada. Ia baru tahu atasan yang dia kenakan sedikit membentuk tubuhnya.

Sasuke terbahak, "Meskipun kau tutupi, aku akan tetap mendapatkannya baby."

"Oh hentikan itu," kata Sakura. Wajahnya berubah merah seketika. Ia memilih menghindari Sasuke dengan beringsut ke dekat jendela. Tangannya masih menyilang di dekat dadanya.

Meskipun tawa Sasuke masih terdengar, ia akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda, luv. Berhentilah menganggap hal ini serius."

"Aku tahu!"

"Kalau begitu tatap aku."

"Tidak mau!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Terlalu berbahaya jika terus berdebat dengan Sakura. Berbahaya pula bagi kehidupan asmaranya dengan si cantik ini.

Beruntung mereka sedang menunggu traffic light berganti warna. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Mencoba membalikan tubuh wanitanya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa melawan ia akhirnya mau menatap wajah rupawan Sasuke.

Masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang cemberut. Moodnya hancur gara-gara kekasih hatinya.

"Please jangan pasang wajah seperti ini, sayang." Sasuke membelai wajahnya lembut. Mengusap pipinya dengan Ibu jari dengan lembut membuat Sakura memejamkan mata meresapi hal itu.

Sasuke mulai mencium lembut bibir Sakura, menikmati bagaimana wajah cantik itu dari dekat. Bibirnya masih bekerja melumat bibir manis Sakura perlahan-lahan, rasanya begitu memabukan bagi mereka berdua. Ketika gairah merambah pada Sasuke, nafas pria itu memburu. Dengan cekatan ditangkupnya wajah ayu itu, membuatnya mendongak. Sasuke mulai rakus mencumbui Sakura.

"Nghh." Sakura mengerang nikmat. Ia mulai meremas rambut Sasuke. Ketika keduanya mulai larut oleh gairah yang membara, begitu panas. Sasuke dengan kewarasannya mulai menarik diri dari wajah Sakura. Otaknya segera menghentikan nafsunya, ia tidak boleh lupa ada dimana sekarang.

"Sialan. Aku bisa gila, kau nikmat sekali."

"Memangnya aku makanan," Sakura mulai terkikik geli.

Sasuke yang sudah memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya tersenyum kala mendengar cekikikan Sakura. Bersyukur karena mood wanitanya telah membaik.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke ketika mobilnya telah melaju kembali.

"Mungkin karena aku tak sanggup kau tolak," kata Sakura percaya diri.

Sasuke tertawa, "itu salah satunya, Cherry. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Karena hanya kaulah takdirku, belahan jiwaku."

Sakura tertawa, bahkan tak tahan-tahan untuk menunjukkan betapa dia merasa konyol karena ungkapan Sasuke. "Pembual, Perayu ulung. Aku tidak yakin ucapan ini hanya untukku. Jalang-jalangmu pasti merasakannya."

"Aku sudah berhenti tepat setelah aku mendapatkanmu."

"Ow...benarkah," cibir Sakura. "Awas saja Sasuke! Saat aku tahu kau bermain dengan mereka, kau tamat!"

"Aku janji."

Sakura mendengus. "Jika kau berbohong, siap-siap saja menerima hukuman dariku Tuan Uchiha."

"Pria sejati tak akan mengingkari janjinya."

10.00

Sasuke's penthouse.

Sebuah cangkir kopi di letakan begitu saja olehnya pada meja bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pria itu sendiri kini berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, melihat tirai berwarna hijau muda melambai-lambai tertiup angin mulai menikmati kesegaran dari semilir angin yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Setelah tiga menit penuh menikmati, ia berbalik kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi minimalis berwarna hitam. Dua lainnya berwarna mint saling berhadapan dalam meja bundar ini. Uchiha Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi hitam itu.

Sasuke bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi, mencari kenyamanan. Iris kelamnya menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerjanya yang berbentuk melingkar, meneliti bagaimana minimalisnya lemari-lemar kecil berisi buku maupun dokumen penting lainnya. Dimana setengah dari isi lemari adalah milik kekasih hatinya yang mana membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam terpejamnya mata; terbayang saat Sakura dengan energiknya memasukan buku-buku dalam lemari itu. Ah, sepertinya hal ini ampuh mengembalikan semangatnya sebelum memulai kembali bekerja.

Padahal ia sepenuhnya lelah, setumpuk dokumen perusahaan miliknya; yang bisa di kerjakan lain hari, baru saja dia selesaikan. Belum lagi masalah di kantor yang di beritakan oleh sekertarisnya.

Hozuki Suigetsu, sekertarisnya sekaligus tangan kanan Sasuke terus mengeluh karena pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di kantor. Tetapi sekali lagi hal itu tidak mempengaruhinya terlalu banyak. Hanya Sakura, wanitanya saja yang bisa.

Bicara soal tunangannya, dia mungkin masih terlelap di kamarnya atau..

 _pyarr_

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Ia menarik diri dan segera berlari ke sumber suara. Dua maid yang bertugas di kediamannya bahkan tergopoh-gopoh ikut berlari dari arah seberang Sasuke, menuju sumber suara yang mana terdengar di dalam kamar Sakura.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura memunggunginya sambil berjongkok. Dia mulai panik saat harus membereskan pecahan kaca dari gelas. Tangan itu hampir saja nekat terulur untuk memungut pecahan namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya.

Sakura melihat tangannya yang di pegang sebelum mendongak ke wajah Sasuke yang datar. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar karena pasti sebentar lagi prianya ini marah.

"Aku tidak akan melukai diriku sendiri," gumam Sakura. "Aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

Bibir tipis Sasuke berkedut menunggu apalagi yang akan Sakura lakukan.

"Aku akan naik kembali ke kasur dan biarkan seseorang mengurus hal itu," kata Sakura lagi sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan kanannya yang masih di pegang Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan."

"Ulurkan tangan kiri mu,"

Dan ia melakukan permintaan Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah ponsel. Pria itu mengambilnya lalu melepaskan tangannya yang lain.

Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk segera naik ke atas kasur sedang ia mengambil alih sambungan yang masih terhubung di ponselnya.

Dan saat itu Sakura tersenyum miris karena bukan dia yang akan terkena amarah Sasuke namun seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya.

"Ini aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke memulai.

Sakura mulai mengigit bibirnya khawatir dan hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Sasuke. Pria arogan itu dengan kurang ajar mencium bibir Sakura dan setelah kecupan berakhir Sasuke berbisik, "Jangan lakukan hal itu, kau tidak tahu betapa kelakuanmu mempengaruhiku."

Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke cepat-cepat. Wajahnya semerah buah tomat kesukaan kekasihnya sekarang. "Fokuslah, kau sedang menelpon!"

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak perlu malu, kita bahkan sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali."

"Shut up!"

Sekarang bukan hanya Sakura yang semakin memerah, dua maid yang nyatanya adalah bergender wanita ikut merasakan. Membuat mereka benar-benar harus segera pergi dari kedua majikannya.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari kamar, Sakura segera melempar bonekanya ke tubuh belahan jiwanya.

"Mereka pasti mengira aku sudah melakukan hal-hal itu denganmu Sasuke!"

"Biarkan saja," ujar Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum miring kemudian membelakangi Sakura mulai fokus dengan ponsel.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara kepadamu."

Oh Tuhan, betapa arogannya pria itu. Padahal dia yang mengulur waktu dengan menunda berbicara kepada manager nya. Wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke pasti menyumpah dalam hati karena suara Sasuke begitu mengintimidasi selain itu karena pride seorang Uchiha sangat tinggi, mana mungkin dia meminta maaf untuk hal sekecil itu.

"Atur ulang untuk jadwal Sakura empat hari kedepan, katakan kepada Pak tua disana untuk menyetujuinya, jika tidak, aku bisa mengambil Sakura sebelum tiga bulan aku menikah."

"Yak!" Kedua mata Sakura membola. "Sasuke! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU GILA! HAH!"

Teriakan Sakura sepertinya adalah terakhir kali bagi manager nya mendengar hal itu karena Sasuke dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungan sebelum Managernya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan Sakura, pria tinggi itu lebih memilih keluar dari kamar tunangannya. Di ikuti wanita cantik itu yang masih saja mengeluarkan suara kekanakannya berusaha meminta penjelasan kepadanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil merasa terhibur dengan suara itu dan belum ingin menyudahinya.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat ini, Aku akan menyetujui bermain peran dengan Akasuna Sasori. Kau dengar itu!"

Tiba-tiba, sepasang bola mata berwarna emerald itu terbelalak. Dia menggigit bibirnya penuh keresahan saat Sasuke benar-benar berhenti di tempat.

Tunggu! Ia telah melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Dengan pelan, Sakura mulai melangkah mundur. Meskipun yang di lakukan Sasuke masih membelakanginya.

"Maafkan ak- Och" Sakura tidak sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya keras; karena suaranya begitu gemetaran.

Dengan segera Sasuke berbalik, menatap Sakura dengan rahang kaku. Sakura menggigil tanpa sebab dan memilih menundukkan kepala.

Bisa ia lihat sepatu hitam mengkilap milik Sasuke mengarah ke arahnya. Saat sepatu itu tepat di hadapan slippernya, Tangan pria itu terjulur, mengangkat dagunya.

Pria itu menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Sakura; menekannya, tanpa melepaskan mata tajamnya yang berwarna hitam jelaga ke arah iris cantik milik kekasih hatinya.

"Besok," suara berat Sasuke memulai. "Pukul 7, aku akan menjemputmu disini."

Sekarang Sasuke menunduk, melumat bibir ranum Sakura tak memperdulikan rasa anyir yang dia rasakan setelahnya pria tinggi itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Sakura.

Sehingga wanita itu merasakan kekosongan diri. Kemudian ia terisak keras sampai sesenggukan. Berharap agar suara tangisnya membawa Sasuke kembali untuk memeluknya. Tetapi harapannya semu, ia mendengar suara mobil menjauhi penthouse.

TBC

Thanks for you minna-san..

CN: (RePublis:crFionemaple)


End file.
